There Was Just Something About Her
by Sweet Lie
Summary: So help me heal these wounds They've been open for way too long Help me fill this soul Even though this is not your fault... A short songfic. [HarryGinny]


Disclaimer: I wish he was mine… But no, he belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**There Was Just Something About Her…**

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely_

_Smiling on the outside_

_Hurt beneath my skin_

Pain…

Will it ever end?

For him it was impossible.

He had some rough times. Times which he though never get over them. Every time he had a problem, he thought that it couldn't get better. But then it got. And he realised that a person should never say never, because, sooner or later, those wounds would heal and everything would be fine.

But not this time.

_My eyes are fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

_I'll try to make it seem okay_

_But my faith is wearing thin_

Now, all that he could see was angst faces and painful moments; all that he could hear was crying voices and horrified screams; all that he could feel was sadness and hate. Now, all that he could think of was pain and killing and blood and suffer…

Does that make him a bad person? Does the fact of wanting revenge make him so hideous like _him_? He thought so. But he could not help it. He wanted, desired that. He dreamed of the day he would made everyone, who caused him pain, to beg for their lives, to beg for pardon.

How could someone love him? How could someone wanted to be with him? A person with his heart filled with hate and coldness. She could. He didn't know how, but she could. And she didn't mind.

There was just something about her…

_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them up_

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked once, dreamily.

"Hun?"

"The lake… isn't it beautiful?"

He looked to what she was referring to. He didn't know what to respond.

"I suppose so" he said, insecure with his own words.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she giggled. She just loved doing that, making fun of his stupid uncertain answers.

_I only wanted a magazine_

_I only wanted a movie screen_

_I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed_

He didn't say anything, at least for a while; and she didn't say anything either. That's what he loved about her. She knew him better that anyone else, even himself. She knew exactly when to speak and when to be quiet. It was frightening though, it was like she could read his mind.

"I don't think I can answer that question" he said, minutes later.

"Why not?" He could feel she was surprised.

"Because a person like me can't talk about beautiful lakes and fluffy bunnies. A person like me isn't aloud to have those thoughts."

_And now my mind is an open book_

_And now my heart is an open wound_

_And now my life is an open soul for all to see_

He took her silence as a confirmation of what he said. But what she spoke up next, made him realise how special she was.

"You shouldn't judge yourself. No one can, because no one has experienced what you're passing through. The fact that you plan on killing him doesn't prohibit you of having nice thoughts."

"It's not that I have to kill him. I mean, I have to but… I want to."

"So what if you like to kill once and a while?" she said ironically. "It doesn't make me love you less…"

And then she ran like a child. Just like that. With no explanations to that unexpected revelation. Se just… ran off.

"You can't catch me, loser!" He heard her laugh. He still doesn't know how she did that, she just did. She made him ran after her like an eight-year-old-boy.

There was just something about her…

_But help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me_

How can she do that? How can he, in one minute, wish to die and, in the other, wish to live? How can she, with one simple smile, make him feel the happiest person alive?

How can she wash away all his tears with just one simple hug? Oh, but it's not one simple hug, it's a simple _filled with love_ hug.

When his eyes meet hers… Well, let's just say that nothing else matters.

With just one look of joy, she can move mountains.

He didn't know if she knew what she does to him, but he liked that; he does want nothing to change.

It took him too long to understand how wonderful she was and now that he knew it, he wouldn't let her go. Could be a selfish thing to do, however she gave him the signs and… The hell with the selfishness! He was tired of always being noble! This time he would do what his heart tells him to. He would enjoy every single second with her; live each day like if it was the last one… It could really be the last one…

The way she made him feel was amazing.

There was just something about her…

_So you come along_

_I push you away_

_Then kick and scream for you to stay_

_Cause I need someone to help me_

_Oh, I need someone to help me_

She always seemed so alive, so shiny, so… weird... in the good way, of course. But one day he saw the other side of her and he understood why she acted like that.

It was a cloudy day; clearly a storm was coming. But that didn't keep her from being there, near the lake, watching the unknown.

"Hey" he said, smiling, when he reached her.

"Hey" she smiled back. But this smile was different. It was no longer a cheerful smile, it was a sad smile.

"Why are you here? It's freezing!" he said, trying to get her out of there before the storm.

"I like the lake." she answered as she closed her eyes and a tiny tear came down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Where was the happy girl he knew?

"I do cry like the other people, you know. I'm human too." He noticed some bitterness in that. Maybe she felt offended with his question. Maybe she thought that he thought she couldn't cry or feel sad like he does. It wasn't his intention to hurt her. It's just that he was so used to see her laughing and dancing around the house; he could never picture her crying.

She began to cry and that image broke his heart. It was supposed to be otherwise. He was the one crying and she was the one to console him.

The rain started to fall. Damn, there goes the idea of getting her inside before the storm.

He did not ask questions, he did not say a word; he just put his arms around her and stood there, in the rain, holding her while she cried.

The rain stopped and they were both freezing and wet but they didn't care. Because they were looking in each other's eyes and when he his eyes meet hers… Well, you know what happens.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "You must think I'm some stupid weak kid for being crying like that in the rain."

He didn't answer. He wiped her tears with his finger and kissed her lips; a soft innocent kiss that came into a passionate one. His hands all over her body, touching every piece of skin; her arms around his neck pulling him back to her. That felt so good… so right.

"So what if you like to cry like a baby once and a while?" he said, remembering her words. "It doesn't make me love you less..."

And then, he saw that smile again, the cheerful filled with love one.

Yeah, he didn't think she really knew how she affected him. She was just so innocent, so beautifully broken.

_To help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them_

_I need someone to help me fill them_

_I need someone to help me close them up_

There was just something about her… He didn't know what it was… It's hard to tell…

**

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to say that I'm Portuguese and this is my first fanfic in English so forgive me if there're any mistakes. Feel free to criticize, I really don't mind. Actually, I even thank you because I've never written anything in English, so it would be a huge help for me. Please review! XD**

Music: Wounded from Good Charlotte. I just love the song!

Kisses

Sweet Lie


End file.
